


Rooftops and Confessions

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM Awakening, F/M, Fluff, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Hawke just wants to be left alone to enjoy the city she fought for and her lover, but nobles and ass kissers swarm her house at all hours. She frequently finds a retreat on the roof of Fenris's mansion, and he finds there. And he asks for something she is all too willing to give.





	Rooftops and Confessions

She fled to the rooftop again. But this time she fled to Fenris’s rooftop. He didn’t know it, but she’d spent a fair amount of time up there after becoming Champion. Kirkwall loved its Champion, but its Champion liked being left alone. She’d slept up there before, on clear nights, when she could see the crowd around Hawke manor and knew it wouldn’t disperse no matter how long she ignored it. She didn’t answer letters, attended very few parties. She just wanted to be safe, wanted Kirkwall to be safe. She didn’t want all this attention.

She wanted her family back, if she was being perfectly honest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared up at the stars, what few could be seen from the middle of Hightown. She began her fight because she wanted her family to be safe and cared for. But now they were all gone. Bethany died before they even left Ferelden, Carver had been taken by the Wardens so he wasn’t taken by the Blight, and Mother… She suffered a fate worse than death. And then she died, too. It was just her now, just one Hawke left. And she wished the nobles of her city would leave her in peace.

“I thought I might find you up here,” a voice said from just behind her, and she nearly fell off the roof in her surprise, but he was there to catch her. She clutched at his arm, trying to convince her heart that exploding was counterproductive.

“Maferath’s balls, Fenris!” she hissed when she got her breath back. He chuckled slightly, amused at her terror. “It’s not funny! You scared me to death!”

“And yet you live,” he lamented, shaking his head. “What a shame.” She smacked him in the arm, hard enough to send a pulse of light through the veins of lyrium, but he merely grinned at her and tugged her into his embrace as he sat beside her. They stayed like that for a while, her head on his shoulder, both of them looking up at the sky.

“Why do they stand outside my door as though I’ll answer it?” she asked after a while. “Don’t they have anything better to do?”

“Evidently not,” he muttered, his gaze turned to what little they could see of her house from their vantage. His lips twisted for a moment before he shook his head, one corner of his mouth lifting in an attempt to boost her spirits. “Think nothing of it. They merely wish to bask in your glory and hope that some of it might rub off on them. A foolish notion.”

She sighed and kissed his chin, making his eyes darken slightly as her lips dragged over the lines of lyrium there. “You always know just what to say,” she teased lightly, though in truth just having him there to complain about it helped immensely.

“Think instead of this, if it helps,” he murmured, his gaze locked on her lips, before he dove for her. She gasped as he devoured her, then melted to his touch. She loved that she could allow him to take control for a while, be little more than a slave to his whims, though she’d never phrase it like that aloud. She loved that he could take her in every possible way and she would only ever feel loved, cherished. She loved wearing the marks of his love, would leave her hickeys and the marks of his nails to heal naturally on her skin. She loved the way he growled and touched the marks possessively the next time he had her bare. She loved everything about him and how good he was to her in bed.

She quickly found herself on her back on the roof of his mansion, her wrists pinned to either side of her head as he continued to devour her and she continued to adore it and give as good as she got. He bit her lip hard enough to sting, hard enough to draw just a little blood, and she gasped as she felt heat sizzle in her core.

He pulled back a few moments later, though she was fully expecting and eager to receive sex right there on the roof. His eyes were dark, wild, his hair half hiding them from her. Her arms were still pinned mercilessly, and she was breathing hard, lifting her hips to try to draw him back down. He ignored her efforts.

“I want…” he began, something vulnerable in his tone that was reflected in his eyes, and she stilled her hips, waiting. He swallowed hard before trying again. “I want to…” He still couldn’t finish the thought.

“What, Fenris?” she asked softly. “Anything,” she promised, her voice breaking, and he made a small sound in his throat, almost like a whine.

“I want to tie you to the bed,” he finally said in a rush, and her eyes widened as his words conjured images that made her tremble with excitement.

He released her at once and backed away and she realized that he must have mistaken her aroused shaking for fear. She sat up and touched his arm and he laced their fingers together as though he couldn’t help it, though he refused to look at her.

“I’d like that, Fenris,” she whispered. His head snapped around so fast she worried about his neck, his eyes wider than she’d ever seen them and sparkling green in the starlight.

“You… would?” he asked hesitantly. She smiled slightly and felt herself blushing.

“I like it when you hold me down,” she admitted. “I like surrendering everything to you. I like it when you take command in bed.” She saw him shudder, his breath leaving him in a rush.

“But how can you enjoy it?” he asked, seeming genuinely confused. “How can you not think of me as a tyrant when I hold you still and take from you?”

“Because you don’t just take, Fenris,” Hawke said earnestly, urgently. “You give, too. I _want_ to surrender, and you allow me that. I _want_ the release and relief of having nothing expected of me except whatever brings you the most pleasure. _I want to be yours_.” He shuddered again, his trousers tenting impressively at her words. “You’re never cruel to me. I don’t think you ever could be. You never do anything I don’t want. _I beg you_ for what you do to me _._ ”

And he was upon her again, devouring her, hands tugging her hair and squeezing her breasts and gliding along her hips, everywhere at once. She held him tightly, pressed against the roof again, and returned his passion with her own.

“Take me, Fenris,” she whispered as he bit her neck, leaving her another treasured bruise to admire. He shuddered and bit the top of her breast. “Tie me down and take me in whatever way you want. Hold me down and smack my ass until it’s glowing red and I see stars. _Whatever_ you want, I will give you.” He kissed her mouth again, his tongue thrusting possessively inside, and she opened for him willingly, offering all she was, all she had to give.

“I love you, Hawke,” he murmured into her mouth, stealing her breath in more ways than one. “I want this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt fill for @dadrunkwriting but I loved it a lot and it is definitely canon and I need more Alie content so here it is!


End file.
